Wyrzut przed metą
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Najleniwszy dzień w życiu" |poprzedni = "Przyłap ich!" |następny = "Najleniwszy dzień w życiu"}} Fineasz i Ferb budują tor do jazdy na wrotkach, aby ich babcia, Betty Jo, mogła zmierzyć się we wrotkarskich derbach z Hildegardą, babcią Jeremiasza. Tymczasem Dundersztyc buduje Chlebopożerator, aby przemienić w bochenek chleba pomnik brodatego prezydenta. Fabuła left|200pxRodzice wyjechali na wykład ojca Ferba dotyczący zabytkowych naparstków. Fretka tymczasem uczy się jeździć na wrotkach w parku razem ze Stefą. Fineasz, Ferb i dziadkowie też się tam wybierają, by "zawstydzić siostrę". Okazuje się, że chłopcy są świetnymi wrotkarzami, tak samo jak babcia Betty Jo Flynn. Podczas jazdy babcia Fineasza spotyka swoją dawną rywalkę z wrotkowych derbów - Hildegardę. Oskarża ją o oszustwo podczas finałowego meczu między Kulomiotami a Błyskawicami, który odbył się w 1957 roku. Okazuje się, że to babcia Jeremiasza. Wszyscy right|200pxzgadzają się na wyścig rewanżowy, w którym bierze udział Fretka, chociaż ledwo umie jeździć. Stało się to za sprawą Zuzi, która chce zniechęcić Jeremiasza do Fretki, i podstępem zmusza Fretkę do udziału w zawodach zamiast Fineasza. Bracia budują tor do jazdy na wrotkach. Fretka martwi się, że Jeremiasz przestanie ją lubić, jeśli jego babcia przegra, jednak nie chce też, by jej babcia przegrała. Zuzia podmienia jej wrotki. left|200pxRozpoczyna się wyścig. Komentują go Fineasz i dziadek Clyde. Po pewnym czasie Betty Jo postanawia zrobić wyrzut najsłabszego zawodnika - Fretki. To samo robi drużyna przeciwna z Jeremiaszem. Zuzia wciska przycisk i odpala mini-rakiety umieszczone we wrotkach Fretki, która zaczyna jechać w przeciwnym kierunku, ale po chwili wraca na tor. Po kolejnym odpaleniu rakiet Fretka zawraca razem z Jeremiaszem. Po drodze zgarniają też Zuzię i Ferba. Babcie przeskakują grupkę. Babcia Jeremiasza wskakuje na plecy babci Flynn. Wyścig kończy się remisem.right|200px Tymczasem Dundersztyca bardzo boli głowa, tworzy on jednak Chlebopożerator, aby przemienić w bochenek chleba pomnik prezydenta Brodosława Brodnickiego. Przypominał on mu o tym, że sam Heinz nie może mieć zarostu, mimo usilnych prób. Promień zostaje wystrzelony, ale odbija się od lustra niesionego przez dwóch robotników i oczywiście trafia w tor, który zmienia się w chleb. Zanim Fretka zdążyła donieść mamie, chleb zjadły głodne ptaki będące częścią planu Dundersztyca. Zakończenie brak Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Pędź na wrotkach Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! brak Gdzie jest Pepe? brak Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Pepe wskakuje do paczki. Bierze ją listonosz. Paczka jedzie samochodem, leci samolotem, wraca samolotem i ostatecznie ląduje w bazie. Dżingiel zła brak Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Przyjaciele Fineasza i Ferba nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku, jednak Zuzia tak. * Po raz pierwszy w serialu nikt nie powiedział kwestii "Gdzie jest Pepe?" w czasie trwania danego odcinka. Powiązanie z serią * Clyde Flynn i Betty Jo Flynn występują pierwszy raz od "Zabieraj mi tę wielką stopę z twarzy!" i "Ballada o Złobrodym". * Tor wrotkarski jest widoczny także w odcinku "Przygoda z uliczną kamerą". Aluzje * Angielski tytuł tego odcinka - "Crack that Whip" jest aluzją do piosneki Whip It, zespołu Devo. Błędy * Jeremiasza widać na widowni, gdy Fretka leci z powrotem. * Dundersztyc mówi, że nie jest w stanie mieć zarostu. Mimo to w "Festyniarski festyn naukowy" ma bródkę, a w "Hawajskie Wakacje"- kilkudniowy zarost. * Betty Jo mówi o Ferbie "Moja krew!", mimo iż nie są oni spokrewnieni. Nawigacja en:Crack That Whip pt-br:O Chicote